User talk:Danny135
I just have one question for you. Can you embed videos, such as youtube videos, on a page where you can not edit the source code? --Jkyr12 20:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's possible. Danny135 20:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Challenge 2 How did you make a page without being an Admin? I might instate you as an Admin, but you have to let me know the answer to this question. Also, when you did that page, i deleted it because it was the wrong format, Anyone can make a page. Only admins can delete them. Danny135 20:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) but i hid the text box to mkae a new page. How did you find it? --Jkyr12 20:18, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Search a name of a page that doesn't exist and it says: We couldn't find "page name", would you like to create a new page? Danny135 20:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Uhm...If you go to top rated page list you see a page titled "Hidden"... Uitham 20:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Create a new page thing You can put that on any page. Danny135 20:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) New Admin Well seeing as you found out a little secret loophole, I have no choice but to make you an admin. You will now be able to make pages without me deleting them. But there are a few rules. 1.Always make the challenge and levels exactly like this. 'Challenge #: Blank (level #1-8 or challenge number first row across, then second.) 2. On the challenges, put The Challenge, then what you haver to do followed by Strategies to Use Good ways to beat it. 3. Levels are the same except it says Strategies to Use Later with things that you learn. 4.To prevent vandilism, don't put a link to page Hidden except on a new admin's talk page. You'll be a sysop in a minute. Try to figure out anykind of loophole to get a video on the main page. Danny, can you go ahead and put that redirect back to the page hidden. After we do the levels, challenges, and an explanation of sandbox, I'll let anyone make a page. But just put it somewhere I know that it is. http://incredibots.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Create_a_New_Page Get on the forums and check your PM's.I sent you one.It tells you how to create a new page. Danny135 17:14, 11 January 2009 (UTC) News Archive Hey Danny, when you update the main page, don't bother updating the News Archive. I'll update it the morning after the date of the post. I also fixed mispelled things on the days before today. --Danny135 18:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Rules Please read this. Then stop protecting pages you write. Do I unprotect them? --Danny135 05:52, 12 January 2009 (UTC) New Idea Sorry I've been inactive for so long. Started playing Mechquest out of boredom on a four day weekend, and I couldn't stop. Anyway, when you make a new page, put it in the News Archive but not on the front page. Make sure to link to every page. And will someone PLEASE get the challenges done! Thank You for your time. --Jkyr12 12:45, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The Bots Of Incredibots I have a proposal for you: how about a whole new section of the wiki called "The Bots Of Incredibots". It looks into clever, zany and extreme bots created on Incredibots by the users of Incredibots (and possibly even includes links to them). If you agree then I have another idea for you. If you disagree I have another one. Thank you. Please reply. --Doctorwhovian 08:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry but no. --Danny135 01:05, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well my proposal for if you disagreed was: how about making that as a completely different wiki? If yes: I will start it for you. I will help you a lot if you run it or if you don't want to run it, I will. If no: I will change my idea. --Doctorwhovian 01:02, 16 August 2009 It's your idea, why don't you do it? --Danny135 19:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC)